


大小姐和大少爷的反派生涯

by AliceHolland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 有私设/剧情改动
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceHolland/pseuds/AliceHolland
Summary: B站@蒼泣 同名MMD衍生作品





	1. 01

王耀走出联合督察厅大楼的时候，天空阴云密布，空气里弥漫着淡淡的土腥气。他抬起手腕看了一眼手表，时间显示下午五时三十八分。  
最迟两个小时之内，W市将迎来一场暴雨。  
我讨厌下雨天。王耀默默地想。伸手将领带扯得更松一些，却又刻意整整身上剪裁得体的手工定制西装，锃亮的皮鞋踏在广场的花岗石地上，清脆而利落。  
站在路边叫了辆出租车，王耀回头看了一眼广场上方飘扬的联合督察厅旗帜，低头戴上墨镜遮住姣好的脸庞，迈进了车里。  
“到皇冠酒吧。”  
=====  
皇冠酒吧位于W市西北部，避开了最为繁华的市中心，交通压力小了不少，整片地带显得颇为清闲。面朝主街的店面装潢简约，店外支着帆布棚，吧台上摆着便宜的苹果酒和朗姆酒，店里店外分布着十来张木桌子，看起来就是一处再正常不过的小型市民聚集地。王耀下了车，姿态很是从容地往店里走去。  
店门被推开，头顶的铜铃发出清脆的响声。  
趴在柜台里打盹的老板大约四五十岁，听见动静便直起身来：“下午好，先生。要喝点儿什么？”  
“劳驾，”王耀摘下墨镜，露出一抹温和的微笑，“我是来找古斯塔夫先生的。”  
老板脸上惺忪的睡意消失了。他站起身来，语带敬意地伸手引路：“失礼了。您请这边走。”  
表面上平凡无奇的皇冠酒吧，事实上是W市最大的地下奢侈会所之一。这在W市的上流阶层之间是个公开的秘密。身为贵族名流，一举一动都会吸引无数的目光，那些背地里的生意，暗流汹涌的利益往来，见不得光的贪婪的欲望追逐，都需要一个如皇冠酒吧这样的秘密场所来暗中协调和进行。王耀轻车熟路地跟着店老板走进老式的木板门进入内间，在对面墙上挂着的大幅《伊波拉寒冬的森林》油画的相框一角验证过虹膜和指纹，向毕恭毕敬的店老板点头致意之后，转身走进了画框拉开后露出的通道里。  
穿过短短的走廊，再推开门的时候，扑面而来的是金碧辉煌的穹顶大厅和衣香鬓影往来喧哗的人群。  
位于中央的舞台上，五六个性感热辣的金发女郎正扭动着水蛇般的腰肢，妩媚的脸上荡漾着魅惑的微笑。缀满亮片的薄薄衣料每脱下一件，都会引起台下看客的一阵叫好与喝彩，雪花一样的钞票、金币抛洒在空中。距离看台稍远的地方陈列着不少铺着雪白桌布的豪华圆桌，西装革履的男人们在水晶酒杯相撞的声音里，低声谈论着生意与最新的股市行情。  
王耀迈着长腿，径直走向一边因为脱衣舞的盛况而被暂时忽略了的吧台。纤纤细指叩了叩象牙桌面示意金发的调酒师：“麻烦，一杯橙汁加冰。”  
一边喝着鸡尾酒的中年男人早就看见了王耀，见他坐下更是心痒难耐，推开酒杯笑容满面地凑过来：“下午好，宝贝儿。今天没兴致吗？怎么来了也不喝酒？”  
王耀微微一笑：“等一会还有事情要做，就不喝了。”  
男人夸张地耸了耸肩：“亲爱的，何必这么一板一眼的呢？瞧，皇冠酒吧的夜晚才刚刚开始呢——”  
他一边说话，一边更近地把上身贴近王耀，并刻意压低了声音，“听我的，宝贝儿，酒精可是个好东西，你一定……哦老天爷！你这混账干什么呢？！”  
男人故作性感的撩拨刚进行到一半，调酒师把调好的橙汁放在王耀面前时，手臂竟一不小心碰翻了男人喝到一半的鸡尾酒。高脚杯径直掉在男人的西装裤上，好巧不巧正好洒在裆部，酒液晕开一片深色的痕迹。  
“抱歉先生，我不是故意的。”金发碧眼的调酒师立刻充满歉意地说。  
“哦，去他妈的抱歉吧！”在猎艳对象面前出了洋相让男人格外恼火，“你们这些笨手笨脚的、愚蠢的下层老鼠！我敢打赌你不知道这条裤子值你多少年的工资，是不是？真是难以置信，皇冠酒吧怎么会请你这废物来工作……”  
男人还想叫骂，王耀从旁边按住他的手，语气隐隐带着笑意：“先生，为了您的体面着想，还是先去换条裤子吧。”  
周遭已经有目光开始注意您的窘态了。王耀暗示他。  
“……等我回来，饶不了这混小子！”男人脸涨得通红，憋了半晌，狠狠地甩下一句狠话，脱下西装遮着裆部，狼狈地离开了。  
王耀漫不经心地瞥了一眼男人滑稽的背影，喝了一口新鲜冰凉的橙汁，视线倒是一直集中在年轻英俊的调酒师身上。  
调酒师早已收起了刚才手足无措的姿态，一边拿雪白的手巾擦拭着水晶玻璃杯，一边与王耀攀谈起来。  
“您今天来得比平常要晚些，王耀先生。”  
“公司里上司突然通知开会，所以耽搁了些时间。”  
“开会？没什么要紧事吧？”  
“没有。我也觉得奇怪，平时这个时间早就该下班了，今天刚要走的时候，那群老头却又突然找我去谈话。”  
调酒师手里的动作微不可查地一顿，翠绿的眼眸望向正好也向这边看的王耀。黑发的东方人精致美丽的容颜上没有过多的神情，眼神中透出的信号让他微微绷紧的神经慢慢放松下来。  
“没什么事就好，”调酒师收回视线，“我还算着您差不多该到了，在这里等了您好久呢。”  
“这么想念我吗？”王耀闻言，眯起眼睛笑靥如花，下巴撑在手背上好整以暇地望着若无其事的调酒师。  
“不，我只是担心要是您今天不来，我就要因为打翻客人的酒杯被炒鱿鱼了。”  
“是这样，那您可真得好好谢谢我呢。”王耀笑道。  
亚瑟丝毫不为所动，“看在这点情面上，就暂时不计较您今天比约定时间迟到半个钟头的事了。”  
“……”  
对面没反应。几秒钟之后他抬头，面无表情地问：“我脸上沾东西了吗先生？”  
“不。我只是在想您今天真帅。”王耀笑眯眯地奉承道，眼睛眨巴眨巴地看着他。  
“谢谢。”亚瑟绅士地点点头接受了赞美，“您今天也很漂亮。”  
王耀脸上的笑绷不住了，带着刺的小眼神“嗖嗖嗖”地把对面又把他当女人调戏的英国人扎成了仙人掌。  
亚瑟终于露出了一整天来的第一个真正意义上的微笑，望向偏着头不满的搭档时，眼底的冰雪悄然融化，流泻出一缕深藏的温柔。  
“时间差不多了。”  
亚瑟掏出怀表看了一眼，指针显示下午六点半。  
“我明白了。”  
王耀喝完橙汁，优雅地起身离去。抬手唤来穿梭于席间的侍者：“烦请您替我送一瓶勃艮第给那边13号桌的古斯塔夫先生好吗？我就坐在旁边的8号桌。”  
——刚刚他可没说谎。他等一下的确是“有事情要做”。  
亚瑟看着点头应允后朝吧台而来的侍者，从冰桶里抽出一支白葡萄酒放上前台。

18:37，古斯塔夫回头时，看见近半个月在皇冠会所颇受瞩目的东方美人向他举杯致意。明眸善睐，领带松松挂在颈间，衬衫的领口解开两颗扣子，精致的锁骨若隐若现。  
18:39，古斯塔夫端着酒杯坐到8号桌的王耀旁边。  
18:42，两人亲密地攀谈。  
18:43，匕首准确捅入目标的心脏。  
18:44，王耀反手拧住冲上来的保镖，在客人的尖叫声中瞬间捏碎两个人的喉骨。

杀戮开始了。

稀里哗啦的玻璃破碎声伴着从吧台处开始蔓延的砰砰枪声响起，满座的名流惊慌失措，汽笛般尖叫，哭喊，抱头鼠窜。方才一片热闹的大厅被刺耳的桌椅推搡的声音与杂乱的脚步声充斥。反应过来的保镖们纷纷掏出手枪回击，一时间枪声大作。混乱中有人中枪倒地，被血溅到脸上的女客尖叫的声音几乎能震裂耳膜。  
王耀娇小的身形如鬼魅般游走在慌不择路的人群中，身后穷追不舍的保镖在外围射来的诡谲枪弹下一个接一个地倒下。亚瑟站在吧台之后，双手稳稳地持着两把柯尔特M2000源源不断地输出火力掩护。子弹射入颅骨和胸膛，黄白的脑浆混着鲜红的血液在一片狼藉的地板上流动。随着时间的流逝，属于刽子手的眼睛隐隐发红，整个人越来越笼罩在一种暴虐的阴云里。枪声不再冷静克制，而是越来越密集，每一次收割性命都能加重翠绿眼底的戾气和疯狂。  
王耀一面加快速度朝着亚瑟的方向突围，一面回身手起刀落，利落的刀锋刮过两个人的喉咙，鲜血狂喷。有保镖已经冲到了吧台。一个举枪正想射击，却正对上亚瑟狞笑着仿佛恶魔的脸，枪口直直贴上胸膛喷吐出死亡的火焰。另一只手扣动扳机，枪声却蓦地一卡。说时迟那时快，王耀手若疾风，一枚尖锐的金色飞镖准确地插入已经把枪口对准吧台的保镖额头，瞬间失去生命的躯体沉重地倒下。  
电光火石的一瞬间里，亚瑟已经装弹完毕。最后一波枪声过后，古斯塔夫安排在地下酒吧的全部保镖被全部击杀。  
亚瑟却仿佛失去了理智，手里的枪依然没有放下，两步跃出已经溅满鲜血的吧台，阴沉的双眼盯向了刚刚来不及跑出去，这会缩在墙角已然吓得掉了魂的人们身上。被染血的枪口指着，有的人两眼一翻，直接被吓昏了过去，还清醒的，趴在地上涕泗横流，痛哭流涕地请求饶命。  
对这些娇生惯养，颐指气使惯了的人来说，今天无疑将变成他们一生都挥之不去的梦魇。  
扳机即将扣下的前一秒，一只沾了几滴鲜血的葱白的手突然从旁伸出，按在了亚瑟瞬间绷紧的持枪的手上。  
那只手，轻柔，却又不容置疑地，把蓄势待发的枪缓缓按下。  
王耀扶过亚瑟另一边的肩膀，把他转向自己，抬头轻声地哄劝着：“亚瑟，嘘，嘘……”  
亚瑟低下头，嗜血眼眸中原本暴虐的杀意，在对上王耀沉静柔和的琥珀色瞳孔时开始迅速褪去。他合上眼放开了枪，转而动作强硬地一把将王耀揽进怀里，低头深深地嗅闻他脖颈间淡淡的冷梅香气。  
王耀一下一下拍抚着他宽阔的背，一面在他耳边不断地低声说着：“亚瑟，嘘，亚瑟……”  
在王耀的安抚下，亚瑟一点点地平静下来，周遭狂躁的气场也渐渐松懈。转过琥珀色的眼，王耀朝着角落惊疑不定的人群淡淡地道：“还不走，难道真要在这里等死么？”  
亚瑟仿佛很不满意怀中人注意力的转移，微微抬头，额头贴上王耀的鬓角，垂着眼帘轻轻地厮磨。劫后余生的人们如蒙大赦，忙不迭连滚带爬地从后门逃了出去。  
大厅里仿佛出现了极短暂的真空。被喧哗冲洗过后的大厅静谧无比。  
王耀蹭了蹭亚瑟的耳廓，轻声说：“大少爷，再不走，咱们可就得去牢里吃枪子了。”  
金发的男人磨磨蹭蹭地离开那个让他迷恋不已的颈窝，忍不住又强硬地按着王耀的后脑索取了一个深吻，这才恋恋不舍地彻底松开他。  
“走吧，大小姐。”  
=====  
大雨如期而至。  
十五分钟后，闪着红蓝灯光的警车包围了皇冠酒吧。大雨冲刷着屋瓦与车顶，冲刷着人们的脸庞，冲刷着渐渐蔓延的鲜血，将满地的罪恶与最细微的罪证，一并卷入地下深不见底的暗流之中。  
亚瑟和王耀下车时，已经是夜凉如水，一轮新月挂在树梢。大雨似乎并没波及到这里，草坪里的秋虫浅唱低吟，草尖上凝结的水珠在清凉的月色里水晶般微微透亮。忽略他们之前在地下会所里大开杀戒的事实，这会儿并肩而行的两个人就像是两个外貌出众的普通上班族，刚刚加完班回来，正要回家的样子。  
“这次为什么来晚了？计划原定六点正式开始的。”  
“长老团突然叫我过去，问了些有的没的，又交代了任务及时归档，身份信息一定要彻底注销什么的，都是老生常谈了，也不知他们在不放心什么。”  
“是吗——我可不是担心你出意外，只是不想你缺席妨碍我完成任务，懂吗？”  
“……我说这点小事你傲娇个什么劲啊？！”  
“你今天的飞镖真是把我都吓了一跳。”英国人生硬地撇开话题，“怎么，看到优秀的搭档枪法这么好，在努力想办法克服自卑吗？”  
“切，笑话。我可看到了，目标当时都死透了，你倒好，还要给手上来上两枪。射击冠军就是这么浪费子弹的？”  
“那是我不小心打偏了。”  
“少来这套。两枪正好打在两只手上，中间还全是障碍物，哪有这么高难度的打偏啊？”  
“我说打偏了就是打偏了。倒是你，你是笨蛋吗？别人要摸你，你都不会躲的吗？”  
“我那是为了任务呀。”  
“任务也不行。”  
路过小区街灯的时候，亚瑟看了王耀一眼，正好对上王耀带着调侃笑意的眼神，咳嗽了一声，转过脸去。  
“今天这是个意外。”  
“是是是。”  
“你笑什么？这真的是个意外。”  
王耀专心地抱着装满食材的便利店纸袋，“好，好。我的大少爷，那求你别再每回都出一模一样的‘意外’了行吗？你那发泄方式，换了别人还真招架不了。”  
“切……”  
亚瑟状似不屑，却也难免地老脸一红，低声说：“这不是有你在吗？”  
因为有你在，所以出了意外也没什么。  
即使我一进入战斗状态就控制不住暴躁，只要有你在，我就不会彻底失去理智。  
因为我绝不可能伤害你。  
王耀轻笑，“这是有我在。那以后要是没有我了，你怎么办啊？”  
“不会。”亚瑟说。  
“怎么不会？我们是杀手啊，说不定哪天，随便一次任务，可能就回不来了呢？”  
“不会。”亚瑟说。  
“亚瑟，你该知道的……”  
“不会。”亚瑟打断他的话，“你听清楚了吗？”  
王耀望着亚瑟在光影下英俊的侧脸，突然就沉默了。  
有那么一会，两个人谁都没再说话。  
“要不是你动不动就做生化武器给我吃，我都要误会你爱上我了。”  
过了半晌，王耀冷不丁开口说道。  
亚瑟步子一个踉跄，脑门上大爆青筋：“混账！什么生化武器？！那是司康饼！很好吃的司康饼好吗！是正经的食物！”  
“你管那玩意儿叫食物？！你在侮辱中国人的味觉吗？那玩意儿能吃？！我宁愿去啃阿尔弗雷德的脑袋也不愿意吃那种看起来就不该存在于地球的东西！”  
“你脑子有毛病吗？你为什么要去啃阿尔弗雷德的脑袋？！”  
“啃了总不会死吧！另外这他妈的是重点吗？！”  
“是说吃司康饼也不会死的好吗！”  
“难道吃食物只要以不会死为前提就行了吗！你是原始人吗你个傻蛋？”  
“你才傻蛋！你才原始人！”  
“原始人都知道用火做饭了！不是用火做生化武器！”  
“所以说那不是生化武器是司康啊混蛋——！”

 

——看到了吗？  
即使会吵架，即使会互相抱怨，可是彼此之间的联系，却又是如此紧密。  
你想说的，我全部都知道。而你，也一定看得出我心底深藏的忧虑。  
一切都没关系，一切我都摆得平。只要有你在。  
所以你哪里也不要去，就一直在我身边，这样就好。


	2. 02

披着“联合督察厅”的外衣，联合暗杀协会在杀手界早已是声名赫赫的巨头型存在。这个老牌杀手集团成立于政治腐败，阶级矛盾尖锐的上世纪末，一直活跃于黑暗的地下世界。从成立之初专门选择专横暴虐的贵族目标下手，以血腥手段震慑一直以来实行残酷剥削制度的上层阶级，到如今发展壮大，除了买凶杀人的生意更牵涉许多黑色交易行当，联合暗杀协会，历经数十年来几任统领者，早已成为杀手界的庞然大物。  
这个组织里的人，喜欢称这里为“黑暗法庭”，宣称自己是在法律之外保护正义的使者。组织内部分工严谨，纪律森严，有着极为苛刻的规则与条例。  
长老团高居组织内部权力架构的最高点，下设联合秘书团和决策团两大机构，直接对长老团负责。  
联合秘书团负责组织内部一应运行事宜，对外交涉活动，以及包括人力在内的资源调派与管理。除五名常任代表外，成员均由内部选举产生。  
决策团又称审判团，是组织内负责裁定成员是否有罪的机构及执行机构，仅设一名话事人统帅全团。话事人由长老团直接指派，相当于长老团权力的延伸。一旦话事人认定组织成员有罪，将代表长老团进行相应惩处。只有一种情况例外，那就是有人背叛。一旦反叛罪名坐实，无论是外来卧底还是中途策反，话事人将有权直接派遣灭杀人员，以雷霆手段将背叛者迅速抹杀，而不必先行上报长老团等待批准。  
组织内部，决不允许出现反骨。  
传承了几十年的暗杀集团，就是在这样的铁则守护下，才能至今屹立不倒。  
——只是，在深渊之中，在越来越浓厚的黑暗之中，被这牢牢铁则严密封锁着的，真的还是当初，那一片熠熠的初心吗？  
=====  
“叩叩——”  
手指敲在红木门上的声音，透出一种厚实的质感。  
“进来。”里面传来说话的声音。  
“是。”王耀推开门进去。办公桌后面的老者见是王耀，手上的文件夹不着痕迹地一扣。  
“什么事？”  
王耀的目光在文件夹的封面上微风一般掠过：“‘大小姐’，编号27，前来汇报昨天代号‘皇冠’的行动成果。”  
“嗯，讲吧。”长老点点头示意他继续，手上拉开抽屉，将刚刚在看的文件塞了进去。  
“是。昨天下午六点半，我与‘大少爷’在费舍尔大街的皇冠酒吧展开行动，成功将目标古斯塔夫击杀，另有其保镖及随行人员28人，随后顺利撤离。任务共计耗时22分钟，一切按照计划进行，没有留下痕迹。任务档案已经提交联合秘书团存档。”  
“很好——做得很漂亮。这次任务非常重要，目标很难接近，只有派你和‘大少爷’这样的好手去我才放心。”长老和颜悦色地说，神情之间透出浓浓的信任与倚重之色。  
“不敢。”王耀颔首。看老者不语，又补充了一句，“身为组织一员，完成组织的任务是应该的。”  
“嗯。不过，也不需要太勉强。你和他毕竟都是联合秘书团的常任代表，地位，权利，毕竟还是与一般的成员有所不同的。”长老说。  
王耀一怔，“长老言重了。我们才浅力弱，忝居常任代表的位子，只能有一分力使一分力，才能不负长老团的厚望。”  
“说起他来，你……算了。”  
长老似乎想说什么，但沉吟了一下，还是没有接着说下去。  
抬头看见王耀询问的眼神，长老叹了口气：“他要能有你一半的懂事，我该省多少心。你看看你们两个，都搭档了这么多年了，他还是那个性子，半点长进也没有。有的时候，我都要疑心他是不是对长老团有意见了。”老者半真半假地抱怨道。  
王耀闻言，连忙笑道：“亚瑟的性子您也知道，平素都不太爱搭理别人。但是以我这些年对他的了解，他对组织、对长老团，绝对是忠心不二的。”  
长老盯着王耀的脸，沉吟了一会，忽然轻松地笑了笑。  
“我不过是随口说说，怎么会真的怀疑你们呢。”长老低下头，开始看桌面上摊放着的其他文件，“没别的事，就先回去吧。”  
“是。”  
王耀恭敬地颔首，转身离开。  
拉开门把手的时候，长老突然又叫住他，“对了，最近还有一个比较重要的任务，我怕普通成员搞不定，其他常任代表又都在任务中或者负伤休养。所以，可能还要你和‘大少爷’走一趟才行。任务详情稍后会发给你们。”  
王耀一顿，眼中掠过一丝疑惑，面上依然毫不迟疑地低头回答：“是。”  
出了长老办公室的门，王耀长舒一口气。不知怎么回事，近来总觉得什么地方怪怪的，活像有什么事情要发生一样。摇摇头，王耀下了楼，往督察厅设于地下的训练场走去。  
“大小姐。”  
“大小姐。”  
走廊上迎面走来的两个联合秘书团成员看见王耀，立刻向他致意。  
王耀温和地点点头，回以一个微笑。  
王耀在联合秘书团，乃至整个联合督察厅，都是一个神秘而又不可思议的存在。作为联合秘书团常任代表中唯一的亚裔，亚洲人相比于欧美人种天生的体格弱势，再加上着实不算强壮的身量，让他从上任之初，就不断地面对诸如体能欠缺，体质柔弱等等的质疑，有时，甚至连他过分美丽而偏向阴柔的容貌，也能成为有心人抨击他能力不足的借口。但最终，凭借着过人的智计，出色的近身搏斗能力，以及温和却又滴水不漏的处事方式，他最终还是坐稳了常任代表的位置，用结果狠狠地抽了那些一直抱有“亚裔战斗力不强”“亚裔性格软弱”甚至“亚裔智商水平不如白人”等种种偏见的人响亮的一耳光。  
望着王耀消失在转角的身影，两人继续并肩而行。其中一个摇头感叹道：“真是个美人啊。”  
另一个说：“那个是王耀吗？我还是第一次见到他，多亏我刚刚反应快。不过，他看起来……和我之前想象的有点不大一样。”  
“你觉得那种长相，不像是传说中战力顶尖的常任代表，是不是？”  
“对啊，”另一个傻乎乎地说，“他看起来像个杂志明星，而且很好脾气的样子。”  
“他？”第一个显然在组织里待了有些年头，闻言嗤笑一声，“不知道有多少人当初就是被他的外表给骗了。那可是个狠角色——你知道，中国人好像总喜欢让自己显得没那么厉害，也不太爱出风头，其实他们老是深不可测，你永远不知道他们心里在盘算什么。你别看他平时一副温和的样子，论起单对单的近身搏斗，即使是常任代表里也没几个敢打包票能赢他。当年在常任代表上任的挑战大会上，一大半人指名来挑战他，结果所有来挑战的都被他三拳两脚打到吐血，直接扔下台去——老弟，那是我们中的绝大部分第一回见到真正的中国功夫。有个蠢货见打不过他，想动刀子杀人，结果给一把拧断了脖子。啧啧，真是个废物。”  
“听起来真难以置信！”另一个感叹道，“不过话说回来，还没结束挑战大会的常任代表就有临时处决权吗？”  
“我想有吧。不过，他当时能那么干脆地干掉挑战者，我猜跟他是决策团的特别顾问之一有关系。你知道的，他的谋略和才干，据说连长老团都相当看重。”  
“之一？”另一个问。  
“对。决策团一共有两个特别顾问，另一个就是他的搭档柯克兰。”  
“你是说那个联合秘书团的常任代表之一亚瑟·柯克兰？”  
“就是他……”第一个刚想继续科普，却突兀地看到同伴惊恐的眼神。不知何时从背后笼罩过来的黑影伸手拍在他的肩膀上，嗓音带着软糯的笑意，却透出一种令人莫名胆寒的压迫感。  
“背后议论别人可不好。你觉得呢，加兰特先生？”  
“……抱、抱歉先生！请原谅我！我只是随口说说……”  
可怜的倒霉蛋舌头都快捋不直了，一边没被点名的新人菜鸟也没好到哪里去。天知道平时神龙见首不见尾的常任代表怎么会在今天接连出现。在凶名远扬的伊万·布拉金斯基，号称常任代表中的大魔王的气场之下，两个人的身躯以肉眼可见的频率开始抖抖抖抖抖……  
“是吗？即使随口说说也是要小心的哦，因为不知道什么时候可能就会被别人听见，那样不是自找苦吃吗？”身材高大的斯拉夫人用手里反着寒光的水管轻柔而友好地敲了敲加兰特的胳膊，活像是在对多年的老友说话。  
“知道了先生……以后绝对不会再发生这种事，我保证！”  
“嗯~那就好，我喜欢听话的人。”伊万愉快地笑了笑，看得出来他今天心情不错。  
“好了先生们，继续留在这是想请我喝酒吗？”  
两人立刻识趣地点头哈腰狂奔离去。一天之内遇见两个常任代表，说出去都够吹好一阵子的了。  
伊万保持着笑眯眯的样子，紫水晶般的眼中却流露出一种近乎残忍的、天真的好奇心。  
无论面对什么样的处境，经受多少不公平的指责与攻击，那个人却似乎总是不温不火的模样，仿佛没有什么能够让他失去理智，也没有人能动摇他的原则与信念。那双烟雨一般美丽的眼眸里面映着仿佛从他的遥远祖国一脉相承的云烟与岁月，却似乎照不进任何人的身影。  
到底是怎么一回事呢？  
真想撕开那个人云淡风轻的面具，看一看下面的灵魂悲哀绝望地挣扎时，究竟是怎样的形状与色泽呢。  
那一定，一定会是很迷人的场景吧。  
他透过走廊上的玻璃门看向外面。晨间的阳光十分明媚，洒在磨砂的砌栏边上反射出星星点点的亮光，衬着场院四周黑铁围栏上攀爬盛开的蔷薇花，显得格外动人。那些深绿色的，锯齿状的叶子，在冰冷尖锐的铁条上组成厚厚的柔软挂毯。初秋的阳光下，一朵朵盛开的蔷薇如同一粒粒深红的宝石。  
——对即将袭来的隆冬一无所知呢，可怜的小东西。  
伊万摇摇头。而外面却倏忽起了风。  
沁凉的风扶摇而上，吹进了高楼之上一扇开着的窗户里，雪白的窗纱随之掀起，露出了空无一人的办公室。  
秋风从办公桌上摊放的文件夹上吹拂过去，带动薄薄的纸页翻动得“哗啦”作响，上面的白纸黑字分外清晰。  
“姓名：王耀  
性别：男  
杀手编号：27  
代号：大小姐  
职务：联合秘书团常任代表；决策团特别顾问  
任务失败率：0  
综合能力评估：A+  
威胁指数评估：A+”

======

联合督察厅A区的整个地下一层是装备精良齐全的训练场。  
“哼，我等你很久了——来打一架吧！”  
垂直电梯的门往两边拉开，首先破空而来一声中气十足的大喝，随后露出阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯抱着胳膊威风凛凛的身影。撇开他一个大小伙子却干出堵人电梯门这种冒傻气的事不谈，不得不说这突如其来的来自五大常任代表战力之首的挑战确实能吓着不少人。王耀也是没料到这小子能干出这么奇葩的事，冷不丁给那一声嚷惊了一下，定睛一看，顿时又好气又好笑。  
“你这家伙不好好在家养伤，跑这捣什么乱呢？”  
“啊，怎么是你啊——”阿尔弗雷德看清是王耀，刚刚还精神抖擞的呆毛顿时蔫了下来，“好了，现在给你个机会赶快跑，不然世界的HERO大人揍起人来可是很可怕的哦。”  
旁边举哑铃的哥们同情地看了王耀一眼，耸了耸肩示意他已经不是今天的第一个受害者了。  
王耀用一种看熊孩子的眼光看着阿尔弗雷德，“是吗？我怎么觉得现在是我乘人之危把你打残的几率更大呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德：“……啊哈哈哈，耀你在说什么我怎么听不懂啊。”  
王耀盯着他，忽然挥起一拳作势要打在他的肚子上。阿尔弗雷德顿时一声惨叫：“哎疼！”  
拳头在距离伤口不到一厘米的地方停下。王耀抬眼淡定地看他，阿尔弗雷德噤声了一会儿，沮丧地一屁股坐在一边堆起来的杠铃片上。  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，男，联合秘书团五大常任代表战力之首。状态：受伤休养中。目前正乐此不疲地尝试各种作死方式。  
“见鬼的好好静养，不许剧烈活动。好几天没打架……啊呜……HERO的骨头都要生锈了。”天知道他是从哪儿掏出来一个汉堡包来吃的。上帝，他甚至又从身上掏出了一杯可乐！“我本来想随便找个小杂鱼虐几把的，结果来的却是你，真没意思。”  
这话倒也不假。想在受伤状态下完胜满状态的王耀，即使是阿尔弗雷德也没托大到那种程度。  
“这就是你在这儿堵电梯门挑战的原因？”王耀都无奈了，“成熟点好吗琼斯先生，除了打架你就不能找点别的事做？”  
“做什么，算算术吗？还是默写出过的任务清单？”阿尔弗雷德大声地吸溜了一口可乐，顺手一把接住王耀从背后扔过来的外套，“——嘿，这就是你对待伤员的态度？”  
王耀没理他，专注地对着对面墙上的人形开始练习飞镖。一枚枚泛着金光的飞镖看不出是如何掏出来的，只看细细的手腕一翻一挥，便瞬间镶嵌在人形的头部、胸口等致命部位。王耀嘴唇微微抿着，琥珀色的眼珠沉静如水，额头不一会便出了层薄汗。阿尔弗雷德咬着吸管坐在一边充当吃瓜群众，没一会就又寂寞如雪了。  
“我说，你刚刚干嘛去了？”  
“找长老汇报任务。”王耀目不斜视。  
“哦，又和亚瑟一块儿行动的啊。”阿尔弗雷德摸了摸下巴，“哎，我真佩服你，能和他一块搭档这么久。要是我，我可受不了。”  
“他不是你哥吗？我觉得没什么不好的。”王耀嗖嗖嗖不停。  
“切，可别提了。你又不是不知道——他一打架就要暴走的，最后还不是得抓搭档泄火。”  
阿尔弗雷德仿佛想到了什么不好的回忆，气哼哼地埋怨起来。话音未落就听见从刚刚起一直极富规律的“铿铿”声突然一停，一枚飞镖蓦地脱靶，弹飞到了一边的走廊上。  
王耀目光古怪地转过身来，也没来得及去捡，“你说泄火？对你？”  
“他搭档出任务时对谁都……那样？”  
回忆倒转到发生过多少次的对话——

“你那发泄方式，换了别人还真受不了。”  
“这不是有你在吗？”

阿尔弗雷德匪夷所思地看他，“怎么啦？我以前跟他搭档出过几次任务，他那发泄方式，换一般人哪招架得住啊。”  
紧扣着后脑的力度，在脖颈间深深的吮吸，唇齿缠绵间呼吸喷洒在脸上的温度……  
王耀有点愣神。  
阿尔弗雷德看着王耀的表情，仿佛意识到了什么，猛地把可乐杯往旁边一戳，“老天爷，难道他每次都对你……？！”  
王耀纠结地点点头。  
阿尔弗雷德长叹一声，“嗨，这个禽兽！你能忍他这么久，真是委屈你了。”  
王耀犹豫地道：“我还以为，他只……”  
只会对我做那种事呢。  
阿尔弗雷德？亚瑟亲他？？天啊，那是什么画面呀，想想都是精神污染好吗！  
可恶啊这种莫名的不爽！  
亏我还以为……  
阿尔弗雷德看着脸色阴晴不定的王耀，同情地说：“他对谁都那样。”  
好啊，果然是这样。  
“不过是你的话，应该也搞得定吧？毕竟你也就只比HERO差一点而已啦。”  
下次不要跟他搭档了！决不！  
“怎么样，揍得疼不疼？看你的样子他似乎也没有打过脸吧？”  
不如说以后永远也不要和他搭……什么？  
“你在说什么？”王耀赶紧打断他，“他对你做了什么？”  
“揍人啊，”阿尔弗雷德莫名其妙地看着他，“他哪回不得暴揍我一顿才能消停啊，不然还能是什么？”  
“……”  
“……那他都，都对你做什么啊？”阿尔弗雷德突然结巴了一下。  
“唔……”王耀的脸色更纠结了，“就是……”

……  
一声惊天大吼响彻了联合督察厅大楼。  
“你说什唔……！！”  
王耀拼命捂住阿尔弗雷德的嘴，“小声点儿——你老实说，他真的……？”  
阿尔弗雷德奋力挣扎出来，“谁诳你啊。我的上帝，他每次出任务都要亲你？！这太令人难以置信了，我的天哪！而你竟然还以为那是他奇怪的发泄方式？！亲爱的耀，你那聪明的脑袋瓜怎么这么不好使了？他那明显是在耍流氓！要知道——哎哎哎怎么回事？”  
滔滔不绝的美国人突然给提着后领子扔到了一边。  
王耀傻不愣登地抬头，看见亚瑟脖子上挂着毛巾站在面前。几缕湿漉漉的金发乱七八糟地翘着，祖母绿的眼睛隐隐透出来一股子无措和……慌乱？  
“亚瑟……”  
“这是你的吧？”亚瑟顿了一下，两指夹着一个金色的东西有点别扭地递过来，“怎么这么粗心，都掉走廊上了。”  
王耀愣愣地双手接过来那个刚刚不小心弹飞到走廊上的小飞镖。阿尔弗雷德不甘示弱，从地上一跃而起，“哎我说亚瑟……”  
“笨蛋！你是白痴吗？声音那么大冲凉房里都听见了！”亚瑟态度瞬间一变，阿尔弗雷德还没反应过来就被凶了一脸。  
——哎这混蛋区别对待要不要这么明显啊？！  
亚瑟偷偷瞥了一眼王耀，正好和王耀的目光对了个正着，心里一下子扑腾扑腾跳个没完，“啧”了一声，索性一把拉过王耀的手就往外走，“我觉得我们需要谈谈。”  
阿尔弗雷德目送着一对狗男男……不，是一对好伙伴手拉着手离去，一脸懵逼，风中凌乱。  
……  
呸！他妈的狗男男！


	3. 03

任务代号：圣剑  
任务内容：暗杀F国东教区教长廷成员  
主要目标姓名：艾宾浩斯·列奥（东教区教长）  
其余目标姓名：见附录  
任务线索：  
1.每周一上午9:00，目标将于教区中心圣神修院召开教长廷会议。  
2.本月25日将举行教区内部教长廷换届公选，行动必须在公选之前结束。  
备注：组织将提供1枚新型“ES5003”定时炸弹。

“艾宾浩斯·列奥？”  
王耀下楼的时候，亚瑟正在餐厅喝下午茶。金黄的阳光从宽大的透明落地窗照进来，落在白瓷杯里泛起波澜的红茶上，灿烂的金发在阳光里闪闪发光。停栖在喷泉池边和草地上的白鸽听见了人声，呼啦啦地飞起一大片，纷纷拍打的洁白翅膀映着蓝天与云朵，让一切显得仿佛置身天堂般圣洁。  
坐在阳光和大片飞起的白鸽中的亚瑟，看起来就像个真正的天使。  
“这个人我有印象。”亚瑟喝了一口红茶，从一本讲述F国风土人情的旅游杂志里抬起头来，“他担任F国东教区的教长已经有九年多了。托他的福，东教区在全国的威望都是首屈一指的——”  
王耀像只优雅的黑猫一般悄然无声地溜到他身边，低头看一眼他手里的杂志，再看一眼他。亚瑟眨眨眼，绅士地转了一下身子，拍了拍大腿，王耀就乖乖地坐上去，在他怀里舒舒服服地窝好。  
“——只不过以列奥的野心，当然不会甘于在东教区混过这十年任期就算了。这些年他一直致力于推动废除教长廷的任期制，虽然没有成功，但是如今，历任教长廷成员的选举都已经由他一手操控，凡是想要反抗他的人都被当做绊脚石除掉。看起来再这么下去，离他彻底建立第一个世袭王朝也不远了。”  
“中国古时候的朝廷上，有个成语叫党同伐异，说的差不多就是这回事。在这种情况下，与他意见相左的人又怎么可能成功当上教长呢，”王耀抽过亚瑟手里的杂志，漫不经心地翻阅着，亚瑟于是转而开始有一搭没一搭地抚摸着他顺着肩膀流泻下来的柔软黑发，“他还在做统一全国教区的美梦，殊不知他自己也早就成为别人的绊脚石了。”  
“你的意思是有人盯上了他的位子？”  
“你早就想到了吧？”王耀笑道，“东西教区之间向来都是水火不容。西教区最近几年换了新教长，也有了一些风头，不再像以前那样任由东教区掌握话语权了。这个西教区的教长肯定也不是泛泛之辈，没猜错的话，东教区里一定早就安排了西边的人。一旦暗杀成功，没有了这一层最大的障碍，他们的人当上教长，两区实质上的统一就是迟早的事。”  
“出色的计划。”亚瑟点头，眉宇间透出一种了然的讥讽。  
“之所以选择请杀手集团，而不是由自己亲自出人，就是为了欺瞒大众舆论，为统一争取时间。这也就是为什么这次的任务说明上没有要求‘不留痕迹’的原因。这一次，他们需要人们把目光集中在杀手之上，而非两大教区之间的权利倾轧。”  
“唔，看来这次他们信心还不小。”  
王耀小小地打了个呵欠，沐浴在暖洋洋的阳光里让他有点犯困，不由得眯起了眼睛。  
“……不过，这种要求我还是头一次接到。”  
“我也是。”  
“长老团的人在想什么呢？”  
“不知道。”  
“搞得定吗？”  
“当然。我什么时候搞不定过。”  
“不要说得好像功劳都是你一个人的。”王耀鄙视道。  
“……”  
窗户外面的鸽子都安静下来了，懒洋洋地在草地上打瞌睡，有的偶尔跳一跳，在草丛里啄食草籽和小虫子，喉咙里发出低沉悦耳的“咕咕”声。  
“哎，你看这个……”王耀随手翻看着杂志，突然看见什么好玩的东西，笑着仰头叫了亚瑟一声，却正好撞进一片翡翠色的海洋里。  
亚瑟正低着头，翠绿的眼珠静静地看着他。  
柔和的风吹起薄薄的窗纱，把空气都染成温暖的淡金色。  
王耀眨了眨眼睛。  
亚瑟的手轻柔地抚上王耀的脸侧，手指穿过鬓角散落的黑发，拇指暧昧地描绘着怀中东方人线条清隽的眼眉，又慢慢滑落至绯红的唇角。  
他低下头，落下一个极度温柔而又虔诚的亲吻。  
柔软的唇瓣仿佛甜美的花朵，亚瑟灵活的舌尖叩开齿列长驱直入，仔细地探寻过湿热口腔的每一处角落，又怜爱地勾起略显生涩的小舌共舞，舔舐，缠绕，追逐。  
摊放在膝头的杂志掉在地上，空气里充盈着红茶的醇厚香气。  
王耀抬起手攀上亚瑟的肩膀，指尖微微收紧，鸦羽般的睫毛轻轻地颤动着。

一吻毕，亚瑟将额头轻轻贴上王耀的，王耀沉默地蹭蹭他的鼻尖。  
“……我总觉得有什么地方不对劲。”  
亚瑟无言，只是揽着他的手臂又紧了紧。  
“这个时候，我们根本没有别的选择，不是吗？”  
喷泉池边停着的鸽子突然受惊了一般，拍打着翅膀四散飞离。

======

F国地处湿润温和的海洋性气候区，国内绝大部分地貌是平缓的丘陵与平原，物产丰饶，风光秀丽。国内信仰宗教的人口比例达到99%以上，宗教自上世纪以来便早已渗入政治，多年来借助其权威性，早已巩固了自身在国内精神领域的统治地位。站在高地上远眺，大大小小的教堂林立在绿树环绕的城市中，一派诗意而又庄严的景象。  
自从三十年前的宗教革命之后，F国内的宗教势力分裂为东西两部分，两大教区对教典中核心教义的解释各有说法，各自都宣称自己才是持有“义”的一脉。双方彼此之间的明争暗斗，自东西教区形成以来便从未停止过。几十年过去，无数阴谋与阳谋的手段，无数汩汩流淌的鲜血，早已让东西之争势如水火，却也谁都无法在争斗中占据绝对的上风。  
不过，这种僵局很快就要被打破了。  
宏伟的圣列侬教堂是东教区的中心教堂，迄今已有超过200年历史。教堂之后庄严肃穆的圣神修院始建于上世纪末，时至今日，早已成为F国东教区的权力核心。每个周一，圣神修院顶层的会议室里都会按时召开教长廷会议，一切教区内的宗教或政治问题都将在此进行讨论、审议，并进行最终决策。  
上午八点四十分，艾宾浩斯·列奥来到教堂。他年近五十，看起来却像是六十多岁的人。宽大的天鹅绒法袍上搭着丝绸绶带，纯金的十字架悬在胸前，一嘴短髭修剪得整整齐齐。他那双转动着的灰色的小眼睛，只有在见到别人向他俯首帖耳地致敬时才会浮起一层仁善的笑影，其余的时刻，总是在干瘪的眼窝里凝固似地蛰伏着，比教堂外面的天空还要阴沉。  
他沿着环绕教堂门前广场的小路走向圣神修院。星期一的早晨，教堂里显得有点冷清，一路走来竟然没遇见几个来祈祷的人。  
西教区的阳光更好，气候也更宜人，他这么想着。东教区终究是有点小了。  
——嗯？东方人吗？  
正前方相向而来的年轻男子这会显然已经认出了他，俊秀的脸上漾起崇敬与激动的同时，向他走来的步伐也加快了不少。  
列奥对男子表现出来的热切相当满意。黑发青年俯身牵住他伸出的手，在佩戴的权戒上轻轻一吻。  
“早上好，我的孩子，”列奥向他点点头，“愿主赐福于你。”  
“主赐福于众生。”男子微笑着回答。  
列奥意外地挑了挑眉，而男子早已与他擦身而过了。

王耀拐过教堂偏门，抬手启动耳垂上伪装成一枚黑色耳钉的联络器，低声道：“已经安装完毕。”  
耳机里传来微沙的熟悉声音，“收到，已就位。”  
炸弹已经安置在圣神修院内会议室的教长席下，一旦爆炸，会议室中的一切都将化为乌有。即使有漏网之鱼，埋伏在外的亚瑟也不会留给他们任何生存的希望。  
距离炸弹爆炸还有十分钟，列奥此刻应该已经走到圣神修院的门口。  
王耀抬起手腕看了一眼手表，脑海里回想起计划任务时的安排。此次任务事关重大，目标是公众政治人物，身份地位极高。暗杀目标本身并不是难点所在，困难的是要一并抹杀教长廷内的八名副教长，并且还要在国内的警力做出反应之前躲过搜捕并尽快回国。为了确保任务顺利完成，组织特地配备了ES5003型号炸弹。这种炸弹体积小，隐蔽性高，爆炸杀伤性更大。数字标识第一位的“5”表示它是最新的第五代产品，而末位的“3”表示其为定时型炸弹，引爆时间三分钟。  
引爆按钮的有效距离是二十米，这意味着王耀必须留在教堂内部，以确保炸弹能够顺利引爆。引爆时机由亚瑟负责确认。亚瑟所挑选的狙击地点能够通过高倍瞄准镜观察到会议室内的情况，当他确认目标已经全部进入会议室之后，炸弹爆炸就将进入倒计时。届时，王耀即可动身从教堂内部撤离，用不了三十分钟，他们就可以神不知鬼不觉地离开这里。  
圣列侬教堂是这片街区最高的建筑，要寻找一个能够观察到相当于在它后院里的圣神修院的地方并不容易。在亚瑟考察周边建筑的这段时间内，王耀想办法混进了修院内部，确定了会议室的所在位置，连带着摸清了整个教堂的地形结构。按照计划，在与亚瑟取得联系之后，他现在应该动身前往修院附近准备动手了。  
一切都要掩人耳目。王耀拉了拉风衣的领子，从教堂的北侧绕行过去。主路在教堂南侧，门前广场的西北角是植被葱茏的众神山，实则是座设有福音坛的假山，挡住了北面的大半。也因为如此，平常没有人会来到北侧紧靠着围墙的地方，倒也不用太担心被看到。  
王耀手插着衣兜，安静地走在这条人迹罕至的路上。在他的身侧，教堂玻璃窗上巨大的圣母彩绘悲悯地看着下方，无机质的眼珠精雕细刻，看起来却空洞无比。  
拐过东北侧的拐角是一道堆满杂物的铁门，铁门之后就是圣神修院的背墙。王耀身形敏捷地翻越过去，落地时如猫科动物般悄无声息。  
“目标全部就位。”  
联络器里传来亚瑟的声音。  
“明白。”王耀答应了一声，仰头看了一眼头顶圣神修院的尖顶。这里是引爆按钮能够工作的最远距离。这一刻，他的目光仿佛穿透了中间的砖石与阻隔，清晰地看到了远在顶层的会议室。一切都在如常运转，一切都还是本来的样子，仿佛这只是一个再普通不过的星期一，艾宾浩斯·列奥还是会一如既往地主持会议，而正围坐在长桌前的教长廷成员们也会像以往的几百次例行会议一样，在平平淡淡的讨论之后，平平淡淡地散会。  
一切正常，如果忽略此刻正在上座的那张椅子之下悄然蛰伏的一点红光的话。  
此刻，那点红光蓦地一动，从3:00跳到了2:59。

艾宾浩斯·列奥也不知怎么的，明明是重复过无数次的例行会议，今天他却觉得格外不自在，总有一种心惊肉跳的感觉。他环顾了一下会议室，分坐在他两侧的都是他一手培养起来的副教长，不可能有人会背叛他。他一遍遍地回想着今天以来遇见的人和事，蓦然间，一个黑发黑眼，线条柔和的形象闯进脑海。  
在自己向他道祝福的时候，回答的话听起来有些奇怪。  
怎么回事？列奥心中警铃大作。  
不对劲，有点不对劲。  
那个时候，我遇见他的时候，他是从我对面走来的。我的目的地是圣神修院，而这里早在两年前就不对游客开放了。他不可能是游客，否则一定会被门口的警卫拦下。  
是神职人员？  
修院里，有过来自东方的神职人员吗？  
列奥的脸色越来越阴沉。一个坐得离他最近的副教长看列奥表情阴郁，小心翼翼地刚打算询问，列奥忽然转向他说：“你去问问，今天有没有可疑的人出入过修院。”  
副教长还没反应过来，列奥却又一推桌子站了起来，面无表情地说：“算了，我亲自去。”

倒计时开始。  
按照计划，此时王耀应该迅速撤离现场。然而就在他转身的一瞬，联络器里突然传来亚瑟意外的声音。  
“不对劲，目标开始向会议室外移动。”  
“怎么回事？”王耀心里咯噔一下。  
“不清楚，”亚瑟的声音也少了些镇定，“目前没有人跟着他。”  
“能确定动机吗？”  
对面稍微停了一下，“看不出太多端倪——离开会议室了。”  
王耀讶异地朝上望了一眼。  
“炸弹已经启动了……”  
三分钟后，炸弹将会自动引爆。但是现在，谁也不知道炸弹爆炸的时候，目标还会不会坐在那张死亡的椅子上。  
千钧一发的时刻，王耀果断道：“我去消灭目标。”  
“太危险了。”亚瑟立刻回复。  
王耀按住联络器，飞快地解释道，“目标一定起了疑心。一旦他证实了想法，无论是通知教长廷散会，还是听见楼上爆炸后逃脱，任务都会立刻失败。趁他还没有走出这里，我去结果了他，然后立刻撤离。”  
对面沉默了一会，事实上也就是不到一秒钟的时间，“撤离需要多久？”  
王耀看了一眼身后堆满杂物的铁门，脑中飞速掠过返回的路线。  
“9秒。”  
“好。尽快行动。”  
话音未落，王耀的身形早已如闪电一般冲出。  
限时2分51秒，拿下任务目标人头。  
此时，距离炸弹启动已经过去了半分钟。

列奥提着华贵的法袍匆匆地下楼，脸色阴沉如水。他要去楼下的警卫处检查今天上午所有的出入记录和拦截人员。但是随着时间的流逝，之前那种心惊肉跳的感觉越来越强烈。莫名其妙的恐惧充满了心脏，他抬起渗冷汗的手抓紧了胸前的十字架，颤抖着不断亲吻，却丝毫不能减轻这种仿佛某种预感的慌乱和压抑。  
面前盘旋的楼梯仿佛长得看不到尽头，甚至令人疑心下面是否通向深不可测的地狱。  
他已经改变了主意，他现在只想尽快离开圣神修院，离开圣列侬教堂，走得远远的。那个黑发青年的微笑在他脑海里盘桓不去，明明只是见过一面，此时却如同魔鬼一般令人畏惧。  
无尽的楼梯终于走到了头，列奥背后的法袍都已经被冷汗浸湿了。走廊的窗户透进来的天光让他惊疑不定的心稍微安定了一些。他喃喃地念了一声“我主保佑”，一边加快脚步走向门口。  
就快了，就快了……  
这么想着，列奥的脚下突然一绊。繁复层叠的法袍看起来精致而华美，过长的下摆却只适合在主持台上讲道时高雅矜持的行动。一不留神踩到了袍角，他整个人向前扑倒在地上，头上戴着的华丽帽子也滚到一边。  
列奥喘了两口气，手脚并用地正要从地上爬起来，头顶上却突兀地笼罩在一片阴影中。  
“滴答，滴答——”  
液体滴落在地面的声音。  
列奥浑身的血液瞬间凝固。  
心里那一直叫嚣的恐惧终于彻底降临。他跪在地上哆哆嗦嗦地抬头，映入眼帘的正是东方青年那张恶魔般的面孔。那正温柔勾起的唇角旁还沾着一小丛飞溅的鲜血，睥睨的琥珀双眼俨然是在看着一个死人。垂在身侧的利刃上滴落的猩红液体散发着刺鼻的血腥味。  
“终于找到您了，教长先生。”  
恶魔轻柔地开口。  
“你……”  
这个在东教区呼风唤雨近十年，一直梦想着能够做一统全国的教皇，炙手可热风头无两的教廷长，此时狼狈地趴在地上，涕泗横流，乞求着活命。  
“别杀我……别杀我……你想要什么，我都可以给你，你想当教长都可以……谁请你来的，我出双倍的报酬……不，十倍……求你……”  
他语无伦次地说着，求生的意愿强烈得压倒了一切其他的念头。而一切最后的挣扎都熄灭在了黑发青年温柔地竖起食指抵在唇边的动作里。  
“实在抱歉，我时间很紧，不能跟你多说。”  
——此刻，距离炸弹爆炸还有20秒。

遥远的天边缓缓露出一轮灿金的太阳，明亮的光芒照耀在玻璃彩绘的圣母与天使的画像上。七彩的光影铺洒而下，那大天使手中高高挥起的圣剑被镀上一圈夺目的金边，与远方地动山摇澎湃而来的烈火遥相辉映。

“不要等到你被巨大的恐惧所淹没，才召唤神的名。”*

 

-tbc-

*From《天使疗法》


	4. 04

洁白的巨鸟在漫漫的云海上空飞行，西偏的太阳在斜飞的巨大机翼一侧炽烈地发着光，将遥远的天边从大海般的深蓝一路渲染出层层叠叠橙红灿金的浪花。日影投射过环绕机场大厅的玻璃幕墙，映出的光圈泛着瑰丽的紫。  
王耀站在大厅边缘，手里拄着拉杆箱，侧影在洒落进来的夕照里显得有些模糊，琥珀色的眼睛在光线的变幻下呈现出一种近乎蜂蜜的光泽。他望着在天边渐渐缩小成黑色剪影的飞机，若有所思。  
视线一侧突然伸过来一只手，捏住了远方地平线上的飞机影子。王耀顺着收回的手转过视线，就看见亚瑟很认真地把手指放在唇边虚咬了一下。  
“还在吃飞机？”王耀笑道，“吃一百个飞机就能实现一个愿望，我还以为只有小孩子才会相信这种说法。”  
“我从小就信这个，早就习惯了。”亚瑟把刚买回来的绿茶放在他手里。  
王耀拿吸管戳开杯盖，亚瑟就从他身后拎过拉杆箱，绅士地抬起臂弯，方便王耀挽上。他们两人生得都极挺拔秀气，这会儿在熙熙攘攘的机场大厅里并肩而行，看起来像一对刚刚度完蜜月的年轻恋人，一路惹来不少歆羡的目光。  
“刚刚在想什么？”亚瑟问。  
王耀抬眼看他，调皮地咬了咬吸管，“想你呢。”  
听到这样明显算是敷衍了事的回答，亚瑟竟然完全没在乎，甚至还挺满意地点点头，“还算懂事。”  
他看着搭档清秀的脸思考了一会，补充道：“看在你表现不错的份上，今晚我下厨。”  
“……干什么？！”王耀悚然一惊，“我做错了什么你要这么对我？”  
亚瑟：“……是下厨又不是下毒，你不要乱激动。”  
王耀控诉，“你胡说，这两者对你来说根本没区别！”  
“你这是嫉妒！”亚瑟不淡定了，“我做饭明明很好吃！上次弗朗西斯不是也吃了吗？”  
“他吃完之后就被送去抢救了你还记得吗？”  
“那阿尔弗雷德呢？他可是一直好端端的吧？”  
“那种糟糕的味觉拿来举例有什么说服力啊？”  
两人正没营养地斗着嘴，突然从旁边的人群里跑过来一个小姑娘，兴许是一时跑得太快没看清路，竟直直扑进王耀的怀里。王耀没留神，一下被撞了个趔趄，赶紧先伸手把眼看就要摔倒的小姑娘扶稳，“小心点儿——撞疼了没？”  
小女孩倒是没事，但也知道自己给别人添了麻烦，睁着大眼睛奶声奶气地对王耀说：“哥哥对不起。”  
王耀一向喜欢小孩，看见她这么乖巧更是被萌得冒泡，忍不住伸手摸摸她脑袋，“没关系。一会儿别跑那么快，小心摔了。”  
小姑娘点点头，看看王耀，又看看一边站着没作声的亚瑟，转身飞快地跑开了。头上大大的蓝色蝴蝶结随着脚步一颤一颤的，看起来十分可爱。  
“这么乖的小孩子可不多见了。”王耀看着那小女孩的背影，一阵感慨。  
亚瑟没理他，看那小姑娘跑远了便拉着王耀走。王耀叫了他一声，跟上他的步子，打趣道：“你说刚刚那孩子是不是把咱俩当成小夫妻了？”  
亚瑟没说话，只是一直有些不满的神色缓和了点。  
“怎么啦？”王耀看他没反应，惊奇地伸手戳他脸，“不是吧，连小孩子的醋你也要吃？你三岁吗柯克兰先生？”  
“既然是夫妻，自己的太太被人撞了，还不许当丈夫的生气吗？”亚瑟说。  
“……你不要太过分啊。”我错了，三岁哪能干出这样的事。王耀哭笑不得地扭过脸去。  
穿过总服务台就是向下的电梯，从那里可以直达机场大厅的出口。迈上扶梯的时候，亚瑟单手拎着行李箱放在一侧，脚下很自然地往王耀那边站得近了些。  
站在自动扶梯上看，整个一层大厅都被玻璃门外透进来的灿烂夕照染上淡淡的橘红色，让人不禁联想起夏天傍晚的瑰丽海潮，或者冬夜的壁炉里温暖静谧的炉火。  
“绿茶。”  
“——什么？”王耀没反应过来。  
“绿茶，”亚瑟示意他手里捧着的杯子，“给我喝一口。”  
王耀于是递上杯子，亚瑟就着他的手喝了两口，沉吟了片刻，点评道：“完美。买绿茶的一定是位真正的绅士。”  
王耀噗嗤笑了。  
“大少爷，有没有人告诉过你，你不太擅长掩饰情绪？”  
电梯走到尽头，从大敞着的玻璃门外倏忽而来的凉风掀动了两人的衣角。拉杆箱的滑轮滚过扶梯底部的金属踏板，磕在大理石瓷砖上发出轻微的轰隆响声。  
英国人清冷的声音透过围巾显得有些模糊，“你怎么想？”  
“跟你想的差不多。”王耀最后喝了一口绿茶，将空杯子扔进垃圾桶，随后戴上了墨镜。  
刚刚飞机上发生的插曲说大不大，说小不小。  
在飞行到中途时，空中警察突然进入客舱，声称接到了地面指挥部的指示，上午策划并实行F国圣列侬教堂爆炸案的系两名外来杀手，此时有可能正在乘坐这趟航班逃离，并以此要求检查全体乘客的身份信息。幸好两人提前易了容，亚瑟准备的身份证件也没有问题，空中警察的核查并没有发现蹊跷，这才算有惊无险地避过一劫。只是，空警传达通知的时候，不仅非常肯定有且仅有两名作案人，更准确报出了亚瑟和王耀的杀手代号，让人不由得心生警惕。F国内警力反应的速度之快，也透着一股异样的气息。  
“任务执行时，真正进入目标地点的只有你。且不说当时场面混乱，想注意到不起眼的个别人的可能有多低，就按照当时现场能够找到的线索和调动警力的时间而言，他们不可能这么快就确定是两个人。”亚瑟淡淡地道。  
“而且他们还迅速查到了代号，目标非常明确，”王耀嗤笑了一声，“F国的警察什么时候这么能干了。真有那个手段，提前查出犯人要坐的航班扣押抓捕就是了，还用得着等到犯人坐上飞机了才开始摸排么？”  
“无论如何，他们的消息也太灵通了些。”亚瑟说。  
机场外的道路上，往来的车辆川流不息，有的已早早打开了车前灯。透着凉的秋风之上是亮紫色的天空，气氛无端地有些沉闷。亚瑟停下步子。王耀转过头看他，再开口时，语气里早已带上与对方如出一辙的冷意。  
——“有人泄密。”

======

“那边警察有动静吗？”  
“没有，应该是让他们瞒过去了。”  
暮色开始笼罩，夕照从窗户里透进来，照在拿着笔轻点着纸页的手上，斜斜投下一大片深重的阴影。  
“真是废物啊……不，该说不愧是联合秘书团的常任代表吗？”  
钢笔被随手搁在桌上。手指曲起向前一弹，光滑的钢笔便滴溜溜向前滚动起来。  
“无所谓的。”  
滚动的钢笔“叮”地一声磕上暗中的墨水瓶，静止了下来。  
“不能从外部毁坏，那就让他们自相残杀吧。”

“我只要毁掉一个就够了。”

======

谁也没想到，隔壁院子里的猫会趁主人不在家的时候翻越栅栏出去找吃的。下午的时候，喷泉池边的鸽子被咬死了一只，雪白的羽毛蹭得脏兮兮的，脖子上的暗红裂口暴露在空气里，涌出的鲜血淌了一地。  
王耀站在那里，默默地看了许久，从伤口处翻卷而出的铁锈色碎肉和断裂突起的骨骼上仿佛仍能清晰地听见当时“咔嚓咔嚓”的咀嚼声。暮色四合，昏暗的天光下其余的鸽子们都分散在四周，三三两两地停栖在街灯和长椅上，喉咙里低声地“咕咕”叫着，更显得四周安静得让人心生烦躁。咬死鸽子的猫已经不知道跑到哪儿去了，被风吹得簌簌作响的草丛里还散落着零碎的毛发。死去的鸽子扭曲着躺在池边的鹅卵石小道上，缺了羽毛的惨白翅膀毫无生机地张着，像是一个染了血的古怪符号。  
他总说不清最近以来一直萦绕在心里的那种奇怪的感觉是什么。直到今天在飞机上遭遇空中警察，所有的疑虑都达到了最高点。所有的线索都拼凑起来，隐隐地指向同一个方向。他确信有什么事情就要发生了，就如同确信阴霾重重的天空即将降下倾盆大雨。  
“叮铃铃——”  
自行车铃铛响动的声音。  
他回过头，看见邮递员从家门口骑行而去的身影。

直觉告诉王耀有封信是写给他的。他迈步走向信箱，脚边的鸽子随之懒散地拍了几下翅膀，飞出几步就又落下。  
他打开邮筒的盖子，里面孤零零躺着一封信。借着暗淡的暮色，仍能辨认出信封上只写了“大小姐”三个字。他反复检查了一下，没有寄件人。  
匿名邮件。  
透过落地窗，客厅里早已亮起了灯。王耀于是推开院门进去。门刚刚推到一半，近在咫尺紧靠着的院墙上突然炸起一声让人头皮发麻的嘶叫，一个黑影张牙舞爪地朝着他的脸扑了过来。  
王耀惊得一个激灵，下意识地拿胳膊一挡，那黑影扑了个空，只扯到他的袖子，在空中沉甸甸荡了一下便落到地上。王耀这才看清是隔壁人家养的那只猫，嘴上还沾着白天的鸽子血，猛一看竟有几分狰狞。他踹了猫一脚，那东西嘶哑地叫着，从打开的院门里一溜烟跑了出去。  
什么人呀，养这样的怪猫。王耀惊魂未定地喘口气，末了又被自己一惊一乍弄得有点想笑。  
他进门脱了大衣挂在玄关，一下子明亮起来的环境让他心情平静了点。亚瑟正好从房间出来，看见他进来便点点头，“来得正好。看到我的手机了吗？我刚刚忘记放在哪里了。”  
“楼上找了吗？是不是放行李的时候落在楼上了？”  
“找了，没有。”亚瑟说，“给我打一下吧。”  
王耀便回头去大衣的衣兜里摸索手机，手指却突然触到类似纸片的触感。一张叠得小小的纸条随着抽出手机的动作落进手心里，硬硬的边角扎在皮肤上有些细微的刺痛。  
他打开纸条，上面只有寥寥几个字：  
——情况有变，切勿回厅。  
某处突然响起微弱的电话铃声。亚瑟立刻辨别出方位，一面进房间去拿电话一面示意王耀挂断，“可以了，已经找到了。”  
王耀奇怪地抬起头，手里的手机甚至都还没开始拨号。  
他确信亚瑟已经知道了那通电话不是他打来的，在听到亚瑟接起电话之后。他走到客厅的沙发上坐下，手里还拿着信封和刚刚的纸条。  
王耀把纸条搁在茶几上，拆开了来信。  
信纸上一横一竖都机械刻板，落在纸上是狰狞的黑，在寂静的空气里响着“咔嚓咔嚓”的咀嚼声。这种感觉王耀并不陌生。自从他成为决策团的特别顾问之后，每一次看到那些审判的条文，那些一身黑衣眼神冰冷的成员，以及那位话事人的时候，他的脑子里都会情不自禁地响起这种“咔嚓咔嚓”的声音。

“尊敬的大小姐：  
组织最近获悉，在联合督察厅内部已经有人背叛。此人背信弃义，在组织内担任卧底潜伏已久，暗中出卖组织情报，妄图破坏联合督察厅正义的审判行动，其行为绝不可饶恕。  
话事人已经认定，叛徒就是你们中的一个。  
消灭叛徒，义不容辞。”

王耀仔细地把那封没有落款的信反复看了几遍。直到亚瑟走到他身边，影子投在信纸上。  
他抬起头，看见亚瑟手里举着早已挂断的手机，面无表情地看着他。  
王耀一瞬间什么都明白了。他朝亚瑟晃了晃手里的信纸，知道对方也明白了。  
“你是卧底？”王耀歪歪头问他。  
“你信？”亚瑟反问。  
王耀觉得荒唐。这个时候他反而感觉不到多么压抑，甚至还有心情笑。  
“接到这个任务的时候，我就觉得不对劲了。”  
“一切任务分配一向由联合秘书团负责，什么时候要让长老来委派任务。任务直接下发，没有档案编号，无法归档，从来没有过这样的事。”亚瑟面无表情。  
“而且，当时长老向我下发任务的时候，还特地解释了为什么要我们两个去做任务，像是要打消我的疑虑似的。现在想想，这件事本身就很奇怪。长老团平时即使有什么指令，也从来不需要另外说明理由，因为我们没有权利拒绝。既然如此，作为长老，姿态放这么低做什么？”王耀说。  
亚瑟看了他一眼，“而且，你不觉得这次的任务，难度有些太大了吗？”  
两个人，三天时间，只配给一枚定时炸弹，没有建筑内部地图，没有增援，却要刺杀另一个国家的宗教核心之一，任务地点是公共场所，目标多达九人。任务完成之后，需要自行逃避整个国家的警力缉捕，并在启动反恐戒严之前离开国境。  
完成任务过程中的容错率低得可怕，这还是几乎没有发生什么意外情况，运气占了相当一部分因素的局面。  
即使两人是战力超群的常任代表，即使当时王耀就算不冒险进入任务地点刺杀任务目标，目标也有可能在跑出教堂大门时被亚瑟狙击得手，即使两人规划的逃脱路线没有问题，也顺利避开了意外。这样的任务要求，还是显得过于艰难了。  
简直就像是——  
从一开始就想让他们死在那里。  
“更离谱的是，返程路上，杀手信息竟然被泄露了。”  
亚瑟和他从回来的路上就讨论过，两人的信息究竟是怎么流到F国警方手里去的。他们的保密工作没有问题，只可能是有人泄密。任务直接由长老下发，跳过了联合秘书团，按理说，除了他们两个人以外，知道他们接了这个任务的就只有……  
“是长老？”王耀问。  
“……不，应该不只是这样，”亚瑟沉吟了一下，摇头，“我觉得，更有可能是我们的存在，碍了其他人的事。”  
王耀愣了一下，两人几乎异口同声地说：“决策团。”  
“决策团这些年来，处事作风越来越残暴。在我们成为特别顾问之前，组织内所有触犯规则的人都会被直接处决，并且审判过程全部秘密进行，没有任何公证，”亚瑟冷笑一声，“在决策团，话事人就是一手遮天的存在。眼下他差不多要掌握整个组织的生杀大权，怎么可能想让外部的人插手来限制他的权力。特别顾问的存在就是他心里的一根刺。如果能甘心一直受这根刺的制约，那他也就不是话事人了。”  
权力，权力，又是权力。  
“所以他想办法说服了长老支持他的决定？他有这么大能耐？”王耀问。  
“随便他用了什么办法吧，判定威胁等级，找长老分析利弊，怎样都可以……这个结果还不够说明一切吗？”亚瑟扬手把手机扔在桌子上，砸到信纸发出“啪”的一声。  
王耀低头沉默了一会，讽刺地笑了笑。  
“是啊——早在之前总是有各种各样的事打乱行动安排的时候，就已经有预兆了。”  
当决策团的特别顾问不仅仅是组织内军师级别的存在，更是联合秘书团的常任代表，永远保持着0失败纪录的顶尖搭档的时候，他们在决策团内部的话语权就必然会在无形之中变得越来越大。这种话语权不仅来自职位，更来自于长期以来建立起的令人信服的印象。话事人不会眼看着他们限制自己的权力，他一定会想办法在利益还没有被真正触动之前除掉他们。  
所以他首先要做的，就是加深长老团对他们的忌惮。无论什么时候，挑战权威都是上层最忌讳看到的事。洞悉了这一点，话事人取得长老团的暗中支持，根本就是顺理成章的事。  
“有人今天传消息给我，”王耀看了一眼桌上的那张小纸条，“说情况有变，让我们别回厅里。”  
他想起在机场大厅那个误撞到他身上的小女孩，没有家长，没有同伴，毫无征兆却又那么恰到好处地扑进他的怀里。小手在他腰侧的口袋上一滑，便藏进了一个秘密。

“亚瑟，你知道规矩。”王耀仰头看着自己多年的搭档，自己在这个世界上最信任的人，嘴角的笑容却早已染不进眼底。  
所有人都知道组织的规矩是什么。在两个人都有嫌疑的情况下，如果没有一个人主动认罪，话事人将会直接认定两人都是叛徒，并立即派遣审判团成员将叛徒全部抹杀。即使是常任代表，也不可能会有除了死之外的第二种下场。  
背叛，是联合督察厅这么多年以来唯一没有动摇过的底线。无论是谁，一旦成为叛徒，都会面临整个组织无休无止的追杀。  
背叛者，必须死。  
斩钉截铁，黑白分明。  
“……我去跟他们交涉。”王耀果断地站起来，却没有看亚瑟的眼睛，“你留在这里，我去说，看看还有没有转圜的余地。”  
亚瑟挡到他面前，摇头道：“你留下。”  
“我们毕竟是常任代表。我去问长老，长老团不会坐视不理的。”  
亚瑟还是说：“你留下。”  
平素默契得惊人的两个人，如今却好像谁都没在听对方说话。  
“如果他们真的要动手，我就认罪。”王耀说，“他们只想要一个人的命，规矩如此，他们不会出尔反尔。”  
亚瑟说：“你留下。”  
“我死了以后，你不要再在组织里待了，尽快离开，走得远远的，找个没人认识的地方好好生活，别再……”  
亚瑟突然蛮横地一把将他按到墙上，粗暴地堵上他的唇，掐着他的下巴强迫他张开嘴，制止他所有可能的话语。过大的动作带翻了玻璃茶几上摆设的物件，大大小小的东西凌乱地滚落在地。王耀挣扎着想推开他，双手却被对方一只手扣在头顶动弹不得，只能被迫承受着这个从未如此凶狠的吻。  
亚瑟攫住他唇舌的力道近乎惩罚。这个吻极深极狠，王耀几乎能从那舌的交缠中尝到血腥味。亚瑟并没有像以往的无数个吻一样为他留下喘息的空间，缺氧让王耀反抗的动作渐渐失去力气。他勉强睁开眼，在被生理性的泪水模糊的视线里看到亚瑟漂亮的金色睫毛，此刻正因为其下掩盖着的绿眼睛里积蓄的怒气而微微颤动。

王耀的心里，突然就涌上一阵极度的委屈。  
在一个短暂的时间里，那种模糊而又巨大的悲伤几乎摧垮了他全部的意志，他从来没有像那一刻那样万念俱灰过。仿佛长久以来的疑虑和痛苦如高压锅一般积压着，因为这个不顾一切的吻而终于爆发。他像一个骤然间跌入深海的人，身不由己地向下坠落。茫然无措，四肢都不听使唤，身下是漆黑的深渊，头顶的光芒那么微弱而遥远，甚至分不清是梦境还是现实。  
他视为归属的组织，他为之献上全部忠诚的地方，还有他的——他的爱人。  
仿佛顷刻之间，一切都化为泡影，猝不及防地被宣判终结。  
他们之间，甚至都还没有说过一句像样的“我爱你”。  
亚瑟终于肯短暂地松开他。他本能地大口喘息着，新鲜冰凉的空气直灌进肺叶，耳边传来对方低沉沙哑的声音，一字一字，像是要刻进他的灵魂里。  
“王耀，你听着。”他说。  
“再让我听到一次这种话，我一辈子跟你没完。”  
还没等王耀恢复力气，嘴唇就又再一次被吻住。  
这一次，亚瑟松开了钳制着他的手。他感觉到自己被推搡着离开原来的地方，紧跟着就被抱离了地面。  
亚瑟有力的臂膀紧紧地将他揽在胸前，粗重的喘息交织在一起。王耀被吻得昏昏沉沉，只知道用力抬起酸软的手臂圈上对方的脖颈，抚摸他汗湿的金发，他线条清瘦的脸，他的肩背，拼命地与对方贴得更近。  
后背砸进柔软的被子里，身上随即沉沉地压上来一个热源。王耀睁着迷蒙的眼胡乱地伸手去解亚瑟的衬衫扣子，赤裸的皮肤接触到微凉的空气激起一阵细微的颤栗。  
亚瑟的唇啜吻过他的，他抬起眼，看见了亚瑟翡翠一样的绿眼睛，此刻正深深地望着自己，让他看清那眼中因为他而迷乱的情欲，以及情欲之下掩藏着的如磐石般的坚定与执拗。亚瑟俯身啃咬他纤细的锁骨，一路向下，含住嫣红的乳首啃噬吮吸，舌尖灵活地绕着薄薄的皮肤打着圈。湿淋淋的朱果变得仿若成熟的樱桃般鲜红诱人，另一边也在手指的揉捻与爱抚下迅速红肿挺立起来。带着枪茧的粗糙手指抚摸过他细窄的腰，探入他柔嫩的大腿内侧，略显急躁地开拓着闭合的幽径。每一次的触碰都充满了力道，仿佛在通过这样的方式向他传达或是确认着什么。被触碰过的地方仿佛带上了细微的电流，王耀哑着嗓子呻吟，被接连的挑逗刺激得头皮发麻。他手沿着亚瑟紧实的腰线探到下面，碰到了对方热烫涨大的分身，坚硬的，硕大的，滚烫如他战斗时烧灼的枪管。他烫得颤抖，心里却莫名其妙地升起一股如释重负的轻松和愉悦。  
最后一丝衣物也被剥下，赤裸的身躯贴合之处仿佛有着致命的吸引力。亚瑟把他掀过身去，扯了个枕头垫在他腰下，他却突然把枕头往旁边一甩，翻身直面着亚瑟，一双长腿勾引似地主动盘上他的腰。在亚瑟闪过一丝诧异的目光里，王耀扬起头，美丽的脸上蓦然展现出一个惊心动魄的笑容，红唇开合间吐出的话语几乎要瞬间焚毁亚瑟仅剩的理智。  
“正面上我啊，”他轻柔地笑道，似乎浑然不知自己在说着怎样淫荡露骨的情话。  
——“你今天要是操不死我，以后就别说自己是个男人。”  
攀爬盛开的蔷薇花，在越来越浓重的夜幕掩映中，在愈发寒冷的疾风里，在漫天冰凉的星光下，绝望而不顾一切地怒放着。那样浓艳的色彩，恣意舒张的花瓣，因为死亡的迫近而越发嚣张地绽放。  
激烈的性爱一直持续到后半夜。王耀每一次性感沙哑的呻吟都能引发亚瑟愈发狠力的操干。汗水流过交缠在一起的躯体，洇湿那些深深浅浅大小不一的伤疤。他们彼此都清楚地记得对方身上每一道伤疤的位置，受伤的原因。他们彼此亲吻那些伤痕，爱抚着对方的身体，肌肤相亲，抵死缠绵。  
宛如深红的火焰，燃烧着全部的生命力，只为酬一场最后的狂欢盛宴。

 

——“既然谁都逃不了，那就一起下地狱吧。”  
——“你是叛徒，我就是叛徒的同伙。”

黑暗里传来谁的低笑。

 

——“有这么个同伙。是我赚了。”

 

黎明将至。


	5. 终章

“最后，小美人鱼怎么样了呢？”  
“最后，小美人鱼跳进大海，变成泡沫了哦。”  
“为什么呢？”  
趴在高大的银发青年膝上的小姑娘不解地眨了眨眼睛。  
“为什么宁愿变成泡沫，也不去杀死王子呢？”  
银发青年合上厚厚的童话书，和善地笑了笑，回答她：“因为，小美人鱼是个笨蛋啊。”  
“愚蠢地爱上了他人，甚至认为对方的性命高于自己的，因此失去了生命——爱这种东西，是全世界最无趣，最没有价值的东西了。与其说是什么力量，还不如说是弱小者粉饰懦弱的借口。”他一边思索着，一边缓缓地说，清晨的柔光映得紫色的瞳孔清澈如水晶。  
小姑娘仰起头，望着银发青年好看的下颌线条，犹豫了一下，鼓足勇气开口道：“可是，娜塔莎还是爱哥哥。娜塔莎想嫁给哥哥，永远和哥哥在一起。”  
伊万·布拉金斯基从窗外收回目光，看着她的神色既无欢喜也无愁云，平静得像夏日午后的天空。他凝视了娜塔莎一会儿，像是在端详一只奇怪的小动物，嘴角露出一个不认同的，近乎苦恼的微笑。  
“真是个愚蠢的妹妹。”  
他把书放回抿着嘴不做声的娜塔莎手里，从窗台上站起身来，随手拍了拍妹妹的头。  
“你不需要爱，知道吗？”  
“……哥哥！”娜塔莎看见拿起斜倚在窗框旁的水管离去的伊万，手指不安地抓紧了书页，“你、你要去哪儿？”  
背对着她的伊万低声笑了笑，没有回头，“还记得那天叫你去机场碰见的那两个人吗？”  
“……”  
“今天，一定会有非常有趣的事情发生呢。”

娜塔莎·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅抱着童话书，怔怔地看着已经空无一人的门口，头顶蓝色的大蝴蝶结在阳光下闪着细碎的亮光。  
=====  
今日是早已入秋的W市难得的晴好天气。阳光明媚，昨夜的大风吹走了缠绕漫天的云朵，碧蓝的穹窿如创世第二日最初诞生之时一般纯净如洗。  
亚瑟整理了一下领带，坦然地踏着早晨的清淡阳光走进了联合督察厅D区的大门。  
在联合暗杀协会中，A区是联合秘书团的办公区，占地面积最大，容纳人员最多，是组织内主要的活动中枢场地。B区建筑与A区相连，主要聚集组织内的研究实验人员。C区是长老团的所在地，人员分布较少，但安全措施极为严格。在ABC区之外的斜对角，孤立着一片伶仃的建筑，整体色调以黑色为主，窗户极少，且常年笼罩在深色的窗帘背后，不见人影。极差的采光令楼面的正门常年像是张开的漆黑大口，随时等待着吞噬生命。  
这里是联合督察厅中决策团所在的，传说代表着死亡(Death)的D区，能让最令人闻风丧胆的杀手都心生畏惧的地方。  
皮鞋磕在水泥地面上的一瞬，仿佛来自门外的所有阳光都被吸附消失得无影无踪，隔很远才有一盏昏暗的电灯做光源。长而宽阔的大厅通道令人联想起鲨鱼或者其他什么类似生物的恐怖口腔，空气里飘着陈腐血液令人作呕的味道。  
亚瑟灿烂得仿若阳光的金发，此刻成了这里唯一的亮色。他今天换了一身崭新的休闲西装，领带打得笔挺，皮鞋锃亮，衣冠楚楚得仿佛置身于皇冠酒吧里衣香鬓影的舞会，与这里生硬阴冷的气氛格格不入得很。  
在脚步终于因为面前的阻拦而停下时，金发男人波澜不惊的表情终于有了变化，换上了一种稀薄而冷淡的微笑。仿佛面前站着的不是浑身散发着死寂气息的杀手，而是什么妆容滑稽的小丑一样。  
“恕我冒昧。”  
对方压低的帽檐下阴冷无机质的眼珠直盯着他，声音像是两片摩擦的砂纸。  
“您是来认罪的吗，大少爷。”  
“你这是在跟我说话？”亚瑟表现得很平静。  
“对于我的失礼我很抱歉，”黑衣人慢吞吞地说，“但是话事人早有吩咐，叛徒终将落网，您和大小姐总会来一个的。”  
“凭什么话事人会认定我们中间有叛徒？”亚瑟反问。  
那双刻薄的眼珠微微动了动，像是在嘲笑面前人的天真。  
“在您当初选择背叛的那一刻，就早该知道会有今天的，不是吗？”  
亚瑟缄默了一刻，然后点了点头。  
“既然如此，那就没有再废话的必要了。”他说。  
还没等面前的黑衣人反应过来，亚瑟飞速地拔枪，像打爆西瓜一样打爆了他的脑袋。  
在黑衣人像一块摊开的破旧黑布般仰面倒下的尸体旁边，金发的杀手疾步冲过。枪声在走廊上震起缕缕回音。  
反派守则第一条：不要多话。

话事人已经再难容下他们。欲加之罪，何患无辞？所谓的背叛，不过是寻个置他们于死地的借口，这一点已经不是什么秘密，连等在这里的决策团成员都已经了然。至于真相，谁还会在乎呢？

方才还未散尽的枪响揭开了一场枪战的序幕。狭长的走廊如同巨大蛰伏的蚁后，黑蚁般源源不断的黑衣人从四周的过道里涌出，又横七竖八地倒在亚瑟跑动中仍然精准的点射之下。每一颗子弹都能溅起一簇浓稠猩红的血花，渐渐蔓延的鲜血从遍地的尸体下渗出，粘稠地流过粗糙的地板。如雨般追击的子弹擦着他的耳畔呼啸而过，却奇迹般没有一颗能真正妨碍到他的行动。亚瑟在震耳欲聋的枪声里笔直地冲向前方，仿佛宇宙中等待对接的卫星一般守候着什么。直到一道微弱的金芒流星般划破他眼前的黑暗，拦在他面前的人没等他开枪就倒了下去。  
亚瑟右手的枪转了个圈，甩向金芒来时的方向，被一只葱白的手稳稳接住。从后门一路杀进来的黑发身影凌空转了个身，与单手持枪的亚瑟背靠背站在一起。  
“今儿挺冷清啊？”王耀在他身后笑意盈盈道，抬手就是砰砰两枪，显然拿枪的年头也不短。  
“是有点，”亚瑟说，“再来一倍都不够看。”  
王耀嗤笑，“吹吧你就。”

背负着子虚乌有的罪名，在黑暗里踏过血路而来的，不过是两个亡命之徒罢了。事到如今，还有什么好怕的呢。

嘈杂的声音经过楼板的过滤，已经变得低不可闻——D区的隔音设施一向完备，以确保审问时的惨叫不至打扰到话事人的工作——以至于坐在书桌前的男人此时还在悠闲地转着钢笔，盘算着日后该如何一步步取缔联合秘书团，夺下长老的权力，以彻底统治整个联合督察厅。  
他早已经想好，无论大小姐和大少爷谁来认罪，都会安排让他们另一个执行处决。当然，那剩下的一个他也会找机会解决掉。对于这两个人来说，少了最默契的搭档，无异于少了尖牙利齿的猛虎，收拾起来势必减少许多麻烦。他们两个一除，五大常任代表已去其二，决策团中更是再也没有能够妨碍他手脚的人。等他控制了整个联合秘书团，长老对他的约束力自然会变得微弱。他大可以堂而皇之地坐镇A区，接手组织上层的交易活动，将一切都控制在他的掌控之下。这些他都有的是时间去慢慢地完成，如果谁胆敢反抗的话，甚至都用不着他亲自动手，他的手下就可以一枪打爆对方的人头——  
“砰砰——”  
对，就像这样……仿佛近在耳边的枪声……  
与其说耳边，倒不如说更像是门口……

话事人悚然一惊。还没等他拉开抽屉拿出手枪，厚重的木板门就被哐当一声踢开。他只觉得眼前一花，随后便不得不在额头不容置疑的力道下战战兢兢地向后靠在椅背上。  
两个黑洞洞的枪口直直地顶着他的额头。破门而入的人衣装早已不再整洁，从头到脚都沾满了血迹和灰尘，紧盯着他的眼瞳却冷厉如刀锋，扳机上的手指只消微微一动就能送他上路。  
“……怎、怎么是你们？！”  
大惊失色之下，话事人脱口而出的竟然是不可置信的一句质问。  
“是的。很遗憾。”王耀轻柔地回答，仿佛洞悉了他此刻所有的想法。  
无论是邮件还是电话，目的都是让他们二人之间产生矛盾，相互残杀。如果话事人这一招离间计成功的话，这对顶尖搭档一旦被拆开，将再也不是他的对手。只可惜他的如意算盘打错了对象，而他的计划里，也像是根本没有算进两人孤注一掷选择跟他鱼死网破的局面一样。  
“不可能，不可能啊……”话事人难以置信地盯着面前浑身浴血的杀手，色厉内荏地喝道，“你们这是做什么！你们要背叛组织吗？！”  
“你错了，”亚瑟的衬衣上泼了一大片鲜血，配上他此刻冷漠阴鸷的神情，令人心里不由得生寒，“我们早就背叛组织了，不是吗？”  
“不可能……你们明明不可能杀得进来的……”冷汗顺着那先生的额角淌下来。他嘴里喃喃念着，像是百思不得其解的样子。  
“现在，您来替我们做个决断吧，话事人先生。”  
王耀挑高了眉梢，语气透出一种冰凉的嘲弄。  
“以您之见，我们谁该去死，谁该留下呢？”  
枪口下卑微蠕动着的生命像蛛网上动弹不得的飞虫，徒劳地挣扎着。  
然而，任何挣扎都无法延缓终将来临的审判。  
瞳孔骤缩的瞬间，扳机扣下，椅背后的墙面喷溅上大片的血雾。  
树根般交错纠旋着的欲念与阴谋也好，阴沉的杀机也好，还未道破的秘密也好，统统被一颗子弹击得粉碎，永远埋葬在死魂的地狱之中。刚刚结束杀戮的人却神色如常，好像不过是碾死了一只蝼蚁。  
王耀转过身，一眼也懒得去看仰倒在椅子上的尸体，而是专心地抹去沾在亚瑟脸颊上的几滴血迹。  
亚瑟低头，就势将他揽入怀里。  
王耀的手温柔地一下下顺着搭档的背，这是他们之间一个无比熟悉的小动作。每当王耀想要安抚情绪暴躁的亚瑟时，这样温和的，类似爱抚大型犬一样的小动作总是很奏效。说来也奇怪，处于暴走状态的亚瑟谁的话都听不进去，却偏偏肯对王耀服软，只要有王耀在，他就能很快地平静下来。就像现在，平稳而强有力的心跳在王耀耳边回响，他感觉到亚瑟在自己的头顶轻轻磨蹭，紧箍着他的力道像是要把他揉进骨头里。  
他们在飘着血腥的房间里接吻，忠贞而热烈，沉醉而忘我，像是要将毕生的激情都投入这一个吻中。当这个漫长的吻结束，亚瑟望着搭档泛起粉色的姣好脸颊，哑声道：“真想现在就操你一顿，操得你哭出来。”  
王耀情不自禁地看向亚瑟，仿佛透过西装的布料望见了覆盖着漂亮小麦色肌肉的身躯，险些真的把持不住跟他在这里来上一炮。  
“等咱们离开这儿，”王耀说，好不容易保持住理智，“谁也找不着咱们，做上三天三夜也没人管。”  
事情听上去竟有几分荒谬，本是抱着必死决心而来的人，却反而保全了性命。两个人竟然能杀进决策团，还直接干掉了话事人，甚至此刻已经几乎要全身而退。这不免令人觉得奇怪，像是哪里遗漏了什么。  
“你觉不觉得，今天决策团里的人有些太少了？”王耀推开门正准备出去的时候，走在他身后的亚瑟突然问道。  
“什——”王耀讶然地转过头，刚要回答，神色却骤然一变。突如其来的枪声响起时，他上身迅速往回一撤，脸颊仍被射来的子弹擦出一道血痕。  
“怎么了？”亚瑟立刻抢上前去。  
“不好，是决策团的人。”王耀紧皱着眉头，语气中还带着一丝迷惑。  
亚瑟也蒙了，“决策团？怎么可能？”  
两人今天闹出的动静着实不小，过不了多久，整个组织都会知道D区发生的事，这是事实。可是，两人上来的时候，剩余的决策团成员即使没死也都丧失了行动能力。即使有人过来查看，也绝不可能是决策团的人，除非——  
“气窗出不去，只能从门走。”亚瑟迅速检查了房间里唯一的窗户，得出结论。  
他看向王耀。王耀点点头，一咬牙猛地撞开了大门。  
话事人的办公室位于走廊转角的交会处，一扇大门几乎占了西侧走廊北端的整个墙面，也给了门内的人向外突围的机会。距离办公室最近的出口在西走廊，有了这一扇巨大的门板做屏障，北侧走廊上射来的子弹就可以被阻挡一大部分，只要有够快的反应，就足可以直接冲到西侧走廊上。这个方法自然不难想到，只要料定两人会首先找出路逃走，就必然可以算出他们最有可能选择的路线。  
几乎在门被撞开的一瞬，枪声迅速变得密集起来。数不清的黑衣人在走廊上晃动，黑压压如攒动的蚁群。两人一前一后窜出门口，亚瑟的枪口甫一出门便对准了正对着的西走廊，一连串的射击声中，眼底还未及散尽的暴戾阴云重新开始集聚。王耀则侧身对着亚瑟的背后，借着巨大的门板做掩护向着北侧走廊迅速突围。  
北走廊？  
王耀飞速跑动，矮身躲过朝他而来的子弹。他赫然是将这门当做遮掩身形的屏障，而不仅仅是抵抗子弹的掩护。这两个人竟是没有选择那条捷径，反而是选择从北走廊突围。因为巨大门板对视线的阻碍，导致北走廊上没有防备的决策团成员对突如其来的攻击反应慢了半拍，一时之间王耀如笔直挥出的利刃，挡在他前行路线上的决策团成员几乎没有任何招架的余地就被砍杀倒地。与他默契极佳的亚瑟此刻也疾步跟上，身后的大门竟是成了走廊上人为竖起的一道墙。定睛细看才能发现，在敞开的门下，一枚金色的飞镖牢牢钉在地板上，成了临时的格挡，阻住了大门往回关合的去路。西侧走廊上的人再想冲过来，只能通过门板与墙壁之间窄窄的一条通路，顿时显得进退维谷，束手束脚起来。  
是啊，多么简单的道理。亚瑟和王耀待在决策团这么多年，当然不会被这种伎俩蒙骗。最近的通路自然会布有更多的人，等着他们自投罗网。就连西侧走廊上分布的决策团成员都明显要比北侧走廊的要多不少。如今被他们阻拦了一下，北侧走廊上的人对他们的围堵顿时变得左支右绌。  
王耀很少用枪，但并不代表他不会，就好像此刻一脚把一个黑衣人踹到吐血的亚瑟事实上也是格斗高手一样，只不过现在对付的目标换成了自己人，听起来多少有些讽刺。  
“原来你们真的背叛组织了吗？！”黑檐帽滚落在地，露出一张年轻的脸，此刻正十分愤慨地瞪视着背靠着背的两人，“身为常任代表，特别顾问，还不满足吗？为什么要背叛？！狼心狗肺的人！你们活该下地狱！”  
王耀一枪打在他大腿上，恶毒的咒骂顿时被哀嚎声取代。  
“……叛徒！”不知是因为疼痛还是对死亡的恐惧，那年轻人一边抽着气，一边竟热血上头似的嘶吼咒骂起来，“你，你们，都是骗子！该死的叛徒！你们背叛了组织！枉我们那么信赖你们，混账——”  
他突然拼命挣扎起来，抓起地上甩落的枪对准两人射击，王耀正要闪躲的一瞬，突然意识到亚瑟正站在自己身后，登时硬生生地收住去势原地挨了那一枪。子弹打中他的腰侧，血液迅速洇湿了西装的衣摆。他闷哼一声，亚瑟在他身后迅速抬手打爆了那人的脑袋，被血雾染红的双眼狠厉如野兽。  
到处都是枪声，惨叫声，肉体撞击地面的闷响。混乱间子弹打碎了电灯，伴随着稀里哗啦的玻璃碎片掉落下来的火星沾上布料燃起了火。红彤彤的火光映着四壁蛇行其上的扭曲人影，鬼魅般骇人可怖。在众多嘈杂的声音里，一声平凡无奇的枪声几乎不会引起任何人的注意。事实上，那颗射出的子弹甚至根本就没有打到任何引人注目的东西——除了精准无比地打歪了一枚钉在地上拦住大门的飞镖之外。  
没有了拦阻的大门被迅速踢到一旁。亚瑟护着受伤的王耀一路跑向北侧走廊尽头的出口，身后的决策团成员穷追不舍，子弹如雨般浇在他们经过的地面。仓促间亚瑟抬头时，正看见一队黑衣人从前方的出口处涌出，正朝着他们疾速奔来。  
亚瑟又转头往回看，大门不知什么时候已经关上，遍地的尸体之上，更多的黑衣人拿着枪逼近，踏着溅起的苍白浮尘，像是死神笼罩的阴影。  
无路可退。

抱着他腰的手臂忽然紧了一紧。亚瑟低头，就看见王耀目光灼灼，急声道：“窗户！”  
亚瑟愕然了只有短短的一刹那。  
走廊上的窗户早已被横飞的子弹打得粉碎，明晃晃的天光刺痛了他的眼睛。他蓦然明白了王耀话中所指，而此时此地，也再没有别的退路。  
“自己能走吗？”亚瑟问。  
“能。”王耀回答。  
“那好，”亚瑟说，“你先走。”  
“你呢？”王耀问。  
“我随后就来。”亚瑟说。  
时间容不得人多想，王耀点点头，“好，快一点。”  
于是，枪林弹雨之中，煌煌天光之下，王耀的身影如离弦的箭冲向走廊中间唯一的亮光所在。正如以往的无数次任务一样，亚瑟的枪弹在他身遭织成无形的保护网，将威胁到他的一切都尽数射杀。紧接着调转枪口的黑衣人接连飞溅着鲜血倒下，亚瑟翠绿的眼平静得像秋日的湖泊不起波澜，即使在他终于支撑不住单膝跪下的时候也是一样。  
早在王耀说话的时候，一颗子弹就已嵌入了他的腿部。强撑到现在，受伤的肢体已经再也无法支撑他站立。  
扳机扣动时发出空洞的卡壳声。发现了他的不对的黑衣人们顿时找到了目标，黑暗潮水般涌上来，冰凉的子弹射入他的胸膛，手臂，腹部，大腿。他再也拿不住手里的枪，坚硬的枪体掉落在地面磕出脆响。周身叫嚣着的剧痛随着鲜血的涌流，越来越远，越来越微弱。  
到最后他眼里剩下的，只有王耀一往无前向前奔跑的背影。他甘愿付出一切去守护的背影。  
不要回头。就这样一直往前跑，跑到安全的地方。

——“那以后要是没有我了，你怎么办啊？”  
记忆里的声音穿越时间的光雾而来，美好得令人心碎。  
他当时回答，不会。  
他牵挂着的身影，越来越远，几乎消融在灿烂的光线里。  
我现在告诉你。他想。  
没有你，我会很难过，很难过。一想到会看不到你，再也不能拥抱你，我会难过得恨不得死掉。  
可是，我甘愿忍受无法再看到你的痛苦，也希望你活着。  
哪怕我是如此地想再看你一眼。最后一眼。

王耀伸手撑上窗台，纵身一跃。  
窗沿上布满了破碎的玻璃，锋利的棱角割破了他的掌心。被一种巨大的，浓重的不安与急切支配着，在那一瞬间的刺痛里，他几乎是本能般地转过头，望向身后，本该是他的搭档所在的地方。  
在那一瞬间他不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。  
他看到亚瑟浑身浴血地跪倒在血泊里，望着他的目光带着浓浓的眷恋与不舍，仿佛在望着全世界最珍贵的宝物。  
在看到他回头的一刻，那个总是做很难吃的饭给他吃，总是嘲笑他的枪法，总是自大傲慢不考虑别人感受，总是知道他的一切心情，总是小心翼翼把他捧在心尖上的人，竟然露出了一个那么开心的微笑。  
他看到他无声地说，我爱你。

下一秒，视线被迅速的坠落切断。  
楼下没有追兵。不出意外的话，他将可以从这里一路逃出组织。背着叛徒的名义。  
他机械地翻滚，爬起，朝着不知什么方向的地方迈动着脚步。腹部的伤口还在不停地流血，浑身上下都在痛，他却仿佛感受不到。身后某处像是有无数透明的线缠着他的手脚，勒进他的皮肉，竭尽全力地阻止他离开。  
他挥动手脚，用力地挣开。那些丝线切割进他的肉体。他四分五裂，粉身碎骨。

好痛啊。  
痛得我都流眼泪了。  
他拼命地往前奔跑着，尽管眼睛一直不听话地在哭泣。

——“我虽然行过死荫的幽谷，也不怕遭害。因为你与我同在。你的杖，你的竿，都安慰我。”*  
远处，一只白鸽飞过碧蓝的天际。

-FIN-

*《圣经·诗篇 23:4》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -彩蛋-  
>  闲适走动着的步伐突然顿住的时候，银发的斯拉夫青年饶有兴致地抚摸着下巴，像是被眼前的景象激起了十足的好奇心。  
>  跌坐在墙角昏迷不醒的人浑身是血，看上去像个被丢弃的破旧娃娃。凌乱的黑发贴在苍白的脸颊上，隐约还能看见纵横交错的泪痕。  
>  “真令人遗憾。”他自言自语道，动作轻柔地将失去意识的人打横抱起来。  
>  “我可怜的、可怜的小美人鱼。”  
>  空无一人的墙角下，显示“阿尔弗雷德”字样的来电界面最后闪烁了几下，因为低电量变成了黑屏。


End file.
